


sting

by templefugate



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Non-Consensual Drug Use, POV Female Character, Pre-New 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to.""That's kind of my thing."





	sting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshsHorrorShow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/gifts).



> This takes place sometime before Teen Titans #43.

"Do you miss your kids?"

Slade's one visible eyebrow turns downward. "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to."

"That's kind of my thing." Enigma giggles, an airy sound. Most of the time her brain moves ten miles a minute, a rush of words and images and sounds all fighting for her attention and contemplation. Now though, as her throat burns, a thin line of blood pouring down her neck, all she can think of is the man before her. The man who can get her father back.

Slade slips the needle into his pocket and turns away. "Come see me again tonight. You'll need another dose."

Her arms and feet are burning now with liquid fire. It's only when he's gone that she can finally string together the question that's been clawing at her mind for weeks.

_Would her father have pulled this same thing off for her?_

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Enigma... You deserve so much better than what canon gave you.


End file.
